


the songs you sing with me color my whole heart

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, hi please consider them thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Minami accidentally steals one of Sougo's sweaters, but doesn't that just make it more romantic?
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	the songs you sing with me color my whole heart

**Author's Note:**

> title is from roselia's safe and sound

Sunlight filtered through the room, casting a warm glow across it. Minami groaned and rolled to a sitting position, his movements sluggish. Stifling a yawn, he shuffled to the closet and shrugged a soft sweater over and left the room towards the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. 

As soon as the kitchen was in sight, he could see his boyfriend already at work. A mug set out for him and sitting on the counter. Ignoring the mug, for now, Minami instead opted to wrap his arms around Sougo. Enjoying the startled noise he made at the gesture.

“A-ah Natsume-san, good morning… did you sleep well?”

Minami hummed, “You could say that, how about you Osaka-san? Considering you already have coffee made you probably haven’t been up for too long… I hope.”

Sougo shook his head, “No, I haven’t been awake for too long. But I slept alright, thank you for asking.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Minami still attached to Sougo, and Sougo catching up on the news on his phone. The silence broke, however, when Minami pressed a kiss on the back of Sougo’s neck and released his grip.

A string of almost inhuman noises left his throat and he thanked god that he hadn’t been drinking his own mug of coffee when Minami had done that, lord knows what mess he would’ve made.

Smiling over his mug, Minami watched the way Sougo was trying to calm himself back down to a non-embarrassing level of flustered. “Do you mind if I get ready first? I have a shoot to catch in about an hour so…”

Sougo shook his head, “N-not at all Natsume-san, I have the day off, actually, so I’m in no hurry.”

Minami hummed once again, “Then I’ll try my best to get my work done fast so I can spend some more time with you.~”

The way Minami said that made Sougo go bright red once more, if Tamaki were here he’d probably ask if he had dumped an entire bottle of Tabasco into his food again. Sougo tried to hide his embarrassment with a weak cough, turning his back towards Minami to his suddenly _very_ interesting coffee mug.

And with that, Minami spun around and headed towards Sougo’s bedroom once more. Thankfully, he still had some things left over from his previous visits neatly set aside in the cabinet. First things first, fix the awful bedhead he was almost horrified to know that Sougo had seen.

Finishing up with styling his hair, he moved on to washing his face and teeth, then applying the simple makeup routine he wore everyday. He didn’t spend too much time on it, seeing as how his makeup artist would most likely be washing it all off anyways. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he changed into his regular clothes and grabbed his bag.

Sougo was finishing up breakfast, this time he kept the spice off entirely, opting to add it on his own plate rather than possibly soil Minami’s appetite. 

“Do you still have time to eat something? If not I can pack it up for you.”

Minami shook his head, “No, I can stay Osaka-san. I didn’t have to do too much work on my makeup today so I have some extra time. Thank you for the food, I appreciate it.”

With a soft smile, Sougo handed Minami a plate and rice bowl, “You’re welcome, though it’s nothing to write home about. I hope you like it.” And sat down in the chair next to him.

Not long after they had finished, Minami’s phone chimed, signaling his cue to leave. 

“Thank you once again, Osaka-san. Don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”

Before Sougo could reply, Minami leaned down and brought their lips together, chaste but still soft, and left with a wink.

Minutes probably passed until Sougo finally snapped out of it, gently slapping the sides of his face like Mitsuki did so often. He’d never get used to this side of Minami.

* * *

Touma waited patiently outside the apartment, faint rock music filled the car as he tapped along the wheel. The sound of the car door opening brought a smile on his face as Minami strapped himself in.

“Mornin’ Mina, everything go well?”

Minami chuckled, “Of course, when does it not? I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Touma waved him off, “Nah I only just pulled up, you have everything?”

With an affirmative nod from Minami, Touma revved up the car.

* * *

“Good morning, Natsume-san! You look breathtaking as always.”

Minami smiled sweetly, “Why thank you, you’re looking radiant yourself today. Where do you want me today?”

The director chuckled,“Aha, you tease, but just get started with changing into the shoot clothes and makeup applied. Also, I didn’t know you were into that style of sweaters Natsume-san! It’s a good look on you.”

He glanced down and, sure enough, he was still wearing Sougo’s sweater. “You flatter me, but thank you, an acquaintance of mine let me borrow it. I suppose I should look more into their company now though, since your high praise must mean its good.”

Shaking her head, yet still smiling, the director excused him to get ready for the shoot.

With a quick bow, Minami went back to the dressing rooms and officially got ready for work. Once he was fully changed, he sent a quick text to Sougo and then left to finish the preparations.

**Natsume: I think I might’ve stolen your sweater, Osaka-san. I’d apologize, but I think your clothes suit me no?~**

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is (technically) the only fic in the tag.... i'm cursed to love rarepairs orz, anyways i hope y'all enjoyed this!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiangrima) ;p


End file.
